1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to headgear and, more particularly, to headgear for advertisements, public relations and cheering as well as shading, which not only obstructs the rays of the sun and serves as a display when the sign part stands erect, but also is used as a cheering card and a publicity plate when the sign part is not erected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a broad-brimmed cap, which is used out of doors, serves to prevent a user's hair and scalp from being damaged by direct rays of the sun and protect a user's skin from being injured by ultraviolet rays of the sun. The cap may be made of various materials such as fabric or synthetic resin and may have various shapes.
Generally, event participants or sports game spectators may wear various broad-brimmed caps that they bring to the event or the sports game themselves and some of the participants or spectators use towels or newspapers so as to protect their faces from being damaged by the sunshine. As a result of the lack of conformity in the shape and style of such caps, there is also a lack of unity among the participants or spectators.
In order to overcome such a problem, uniform broad-brimmed caps made of paper may be provided by a host or sponsor of such an event or sports game to those participants or spectators. Since such caps are used mainly to obstruct the sunshine, advertisements and public relations effects are not sufficient in comparison with a manufacturing cost. Therefore, the host of the event or sports game hesitates to manufacture and provide such caps. In addition, the caps are easily removed undesirably from the head by wind or external force while out of doors. Further, when cheering is necessary, the participants or spectators should carry caps and cheering instruments with them, thereby rendering them to be troublesome. After cheering instruments are used in cheering, they are discarded, thereby cluttering up the surroundings and generating waste.